


Freckles And Constellations

by dreadful_writes



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadful_writes/pseuds/dreadful_writes
Summary: I had an amazing idea for writing a soulmate au awhile ago. I just found the old notebook that I had scribbled it down in; imagine a soulmate au where whenever you get a new tattoo, it appears on your soulmate’s skin.(They’re all probably about 16 here).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I got the title from the Dodie Clark song! Don’t crucify me Creek shippers but,, I really want to write a Crenny fic next? Lmk if I should?? (The “...” is to show a jump either forward or backwards in time).Don’t crucify me Creek shippers but,, I really want to write a Crenny fic next? Lmk if I should?? (The “...” is to show a jump either forward or backwards in time).

Craig Tucker had an… interesting pastime.

A lot of the time he just needed to be doing something with his hands. It sort of helped keep his mind so calm. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel things; he just had a hard time showing it. He wasn’t sure really how to get any of his thoughts out. So he doodled, wrote, skateboarded…

And gave himself tattoos.

It all started with the habit of drawing stars and planets on his skin in middle school. When he got bored enough of his teacher’s rambling on? He’d pull out a pen and perfect the rings on his saturns, or the tips of his crescent moons. (Space was pretty much always in the back of his head).

Then freshman year Clyde, being the dumbass that he is, went around showing everyone a lopsided stick and poke of a smiley face that he had gotten on his wrist. 

...

“I had to stop early because it hurt so bad, that’s why its kinda crooked.” He had said in defense.

“Clyde you are not only a pussy, but a fucking idiot.” Was Craig’s response.

…

The incident had made him curious though. I mean if you could really give yourself a tattoo at home then why the hell were more people not doing it? So he googled how to do it. The next thing he knew? He was addicted. Craig had stick and pokes pretty much all over his hands and arms. He had caught Tweek staring at them several times.

Ever since all of the weird shit with them “dating” went down in the 4th grade? Their friendship just hadn’t been the same. They were awkward with each other now. As if they were scared the whole town would start shipping them again if they were even seen talking. So they only hung out when the whole friend group was together.

… 

Now Craig was poking his latest piece(what else was he supposed to be doing? Homework? Yeah fuckin right). 

Something about the prick of the needle was almost almost calming for him. Seeing the tip of it stick in his skin and feeling it pop out. Watching the ink pool, and seeing that it stuck when he wiped the excess away.

His current piece was the Little Dipper constellation on his forearm. It was going right next to Orion.

…

School the next day dragged on as usual, except for one minor thing:

While Craig was walking to 3rd period he spotted Tweek as his locker. He was on the floor, sitting with his knees at his chest.

He was crying.

After a bit of internal struggle of wether he should do something or get someone else, he ultimately walked up to Tweek.

“Hey man… is everything alright?” Craig said with as much concern in his voice as he could.

“What? No! Everything is fine! Please leave me be…” Tweek seemed to panick immediately when he saw that it was Craig standing there.

Was Tweek that concerned about rumors that he wouldn’t let Craig help him?

“Tweek it’s okay. I really don’t care anymore.”

“N-no! It’s not that! Please just go!” He was twitching more than usual. He stood and began to walk away when Craig grabbed his arm, pulling his sleeve back a bit.

“Tweek I-” Then Craig stopped. He was silent because of the sight before him.

Tweek’s arm was covered in planets, constellations, and stars. They all looked to be poked there recently.

They were the exact same as Craig’s.

“Oh my fucking god…” Was all he could manage.

They said that you should choose your tattoos wisely, because your soulmate would end up stuck with them too. Nobody knew why, but whatever tattoos you got would also show up on your soulmate’s body too.

Of course Craig never really believed in any of that shit. Neither of his parents had tattoos and they were perfectly happy. How the fuck would you even know if you didn’t want tattoos? It made no fucking sense.

Yet now? Tweek’s arm undeniably matched his perfectly. He had even pulled up his own sleeve to triple check.

“Tweek… how did you get those?” Craig was struggling to keep the panic out of his voice. He didn’t want to upset Tweek even more.

“They sort of just started appearing one day… I had no idea why, but whenever I woke up I would have a new one. It started really freaking me out! Until… I noticed in class one day that you had them too. Then it REALLY freaked me out…” Tweek had eyed Craig before he spoke, as if he were debating which wire to cut on a bomb.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“H-huh?”

“YOU are my soulmate?”

“WHAT?!”

Well seeing as pretty much everything was out the fucking window now…

“You wanna come over after school Tweek? We can bake cupcakes while I explain.” Craig remembered how baking calmed him.

Tweek smiled.

“Yeah Craig. I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did end up writing a second chapter! This fic is so cute and was so fun to write that I just couldn't not! I hope you enjoy where I took this, and who knows maybe I'll continue it further..?

The day of school that followed that incident was… painfully slow to say the least.

All Craig could think about was Tweek.

He was still processing the fact that this boy was his soulmate. Like,, TWEEK of all people. Of anyone it could have ended up being. It just had to be him.

Ever since they were little kids and they were “dating”, Craig would always get this warm feeling when he was around Tweek. He didn’t even know how to explain it. Tweek just had the uncanny ability to always make him happy.

But to be his soulmate? There was no way. But clearly there was because this was really happening right now. Tweek’s arm was covered in Craig’s own pokes. Stars and planets decorated the freckled boy’s skin. And if Craig was being honest it was really cute on him. 

…

After the huge revelation from school earlier, going back to Craig’s house and baking some cupcakes was actually a nice change. It was relaxing for the two boys.The two always worked well together specifically when baking. Mellow pop music drifted through the kitchen along with the smell of baking red velvet cake. The two had just popped the cupcakes in the oven and had sat down to talk about their discovery.

“So… we’re soulmates?” Tweek questioned for seemingly the umpteenth time.

Craig merely nodded in response.

“And all of the tattoos that have been appearing on my body are stick and pokes that you’ve been giving yourself.” Tweek was just repeating everything that Craig had already told him back at him. As if he needed to hear it all out of his own mouth to believe it.

“Yeah pretty much.” Craig responded. He was honestly just trying his best to help Tweek take everything in without spontaneously combusting. So far he was taking everything… surprisingly well. He kept looking down at his arm while Craig was explaining in awe. His eyes running over the lines and dots of ink decorating his skin. As if he really couldn’t believe that this was their reality. 

Because really, what even is a soul mate? 

What are you supposed to do once you find yours?

“Man that’s… kinda funny huh?” Tweek chuckled and crossed his arms. “I mean after all of the stuff with us “dating”- Tweek uncrossed his arms to do air quotes around the word ‘dating’- “ in elementary school.” The twitching boy was visibly uncomfortable.

“Yeah…” Craig admitted. He never really stopped to consider his relationship to Tweek and what it meant. At his core? Craig just enjoyed spending time with Tweek. He was anxiety ridden… but insightful. Craig loved hearing his thoughts and opinions on just about anything he was interested in. Even as kids when they were in their “relationship” with each other, Craig knew how Tweek took his coffee. He was a fun person to be around, whether that was as a friend or even as soulmates. 

Tweek nodded his head and muttered something to himself. Craig was just about to ask what it was about, when the timer for the oven went off.

Craig rose and pressed the button to turn the timer off. He put an oven mitt on and pulled the tray of cupcakes out. Dry heat and the smell of baked cake wafted through the Tucker’s kitchen. He placed the tray on top of the oven and shut off the heat.

Craig rejoined his friend in sitting down, and the two smiled.

“Those look really good!” he informed Tweek.

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm!” It had been so long 

“Hey Craig?” Tweek prompted. He looked very unsure.

“Hm?” 

“Does this mean we can start hanging out again?” He sounded so hopeful that the answer would be yes that it broke Craig’s heart a bit. Had Tweek missed their time alone together that much?

Craig thought about it for a moment. Sure the two of them being soulmates still seemed far fetched. The two hadn’t been very close in years. The situation seemed so perfect that it could’ve been the universe playing a joke on them. But if he was being honest with himself? He had missed Tweek too.

“Yeah man, you know what? I’d like that.” was his reply.


End file.
